The present invention relates to a novel apparatus for blowing plant cutting from a plant cutting mechanism.
The cutting of plant vegetation necessitates the collecting of the cut plants for further use or disposal. Early implements to perform this function have included the familiar broom, rake, pitch fork, and the like. Machine operated cut vegetation collectors and removers have been developed in certain operations, especially with respect to farming and harvesting of crops. These automatic devices require a large amount of power and complicated and expensive mechanical expedients to obtain the desired results.
More often, in lawn care operations, the task of mowing and edging entails two separate jobs: the cutting and the collecting or moving of the cut vegetation. Of course, two persons or one person performing both jobs sequentially is required.
Blowers have been used to move and/or dispose of cut vegetation. Prior devices have been of self contained design, hand held, or supported at least in part on the back of a worker. Blowers of this type have been employed after the cutting operation, thus requiring compound work to complete the entire operation of cutting and cleaning and the like of the cut vegetation.